Guide to construction
Базовые инструменты Для сборки или демонтажа любой конструкции вам понадобиться набор инструментов. Их вы можете найти в синей коробке с инструментами Файл:Toolbox.png на станции. Также их можно сделать в Autolathe или достать из раздатчика в ассистентской. Ну, и в конце концов, мне вас что ли учить, где найти инструменты? |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Материалы Ну и естественно, что бы что-то построить, вам нужны будут материалы. Metal/Металл |} Glass and Reinforced Glass/Стекло и укрепленное стекло |} Plasteel (Reinforced Metal)/Укрепленный металл |} Rods/Металлические прутья |} Floor Tiles/Напольное покрытие |} Planks/Доски |} Конструкции Lattice/Решетчатая основа Основа для всех построек. Размещается в космосе. Catwalk/Технический мостик ::Та же решетчатая основа, но на ней можно проложить провода. :: Обшивка/Plating ::Базовый пол, на котором необходимо прокладывать провода. :: Steel Floor/Покрытие ::::Обычное покрытие, должно находиться во всех публичных отсеках, а потому в техтоннелях их нету. :::: Wood Floor/Деревянный пол ::::Красивый деревянный пол, используемый в библиотеках и подобных местах. :::: Reinforced Floor/Усиленный пол ::::Усиленный пол, используемый в научном отсеке и ему подобных для лучшей защиты от огня и взрывов. :::: Carpeted Floor/Ковёр ::::Это ковёр, который поможет вам сделать ваш офис более красивым! :::: Light Floor/Светящийся пол ::::Красивый, футуристический пол, который так же является источником освещения. :::: Walls/Стены Normal Wall/Обычные стены Самая обычная стена, используемая на станции. Ее легко построить и разобрать, но она не так прочна, как укрепленная. Стена может быть сделана из разных материалов (из металла, плазмы, урана, алмазов, но чаще всего это металл). В ней также можно проделать потайную дверь. Reinforced Wall/Укрепленная стена Укрепленные стены используются для важных и опасных отсеков. Их также легко построить, но весьма трудно разобрать. Hidden Door/Скрытая дверь Так же известны как ложные двери. Их можно использовать по-разному, начиная от засад и заканчивая скрытым убежищем. *Нажмите на них, что бы открыть. *Практически неотслеживаемые: обнаружить можно только с помощью мезонных очков. *Пропускает воздух и другие газы. *В остальном это обычная стена. Windows/Окна Обычные прозрачные окна. Вы можете сделать два их типа: *Полное окно: Прозрачная стена. *Одиночное окно: Блокирует направление, в котором размещено. Wall Mountings/Настенные постройки APC APC. Снабжает энергией отделы. Если сломается, его необходимо разобрать и снова собрать. Air Alarm/Управление атмосферой Fire Alarm/Пожарная тревога Security Camera/Камера слежения Раздражающая штука над головой. Разбери ее, пока ИИ на засек тебя. Усовершенствования камер: *Добавьте плазмы для защиты от EMP. *Добавьте анализатор для X-ray. *Proximity Sensor для датчика движения. See here how to hack a Security Camera. Светильник Да будет свет. Остальное Решетка Вообще, нужна, что бы делать красивые окна. Но мы то с вами знаем, что решеточками застраиваются от набегающей охраны. Barricade/Баррикады Деревянные баррикады. Неэффективны, но лучше, чем ничего. Windoor (Window-door)/Перегородка Как дверь, но лучше дверь. Airlock/Шлюз Шлюз. Не дверь. Шлюз. Не дверь. Turret/Турель Соорудите десяток турелей в отбытие и улетите на шаттле в одиночку к блекджеку и шлюхам. У турели есть следующие настройки: *'Status: ''On/Off' - включена турель или нет. *'Behaviour control are locked/unlocked' - доступна ли турель для настройки или нет. Меняется с помощью карточки соответствующего доступа. **'Check for Weapon Authorization: No/Yes' - если опция включена, стреляет во всех людей с оружием без соответствующего доступа. **'Check Security Records: Yes/No' - если опция включена, турель проверяет записи охраны на предмет криминального скама. **'Neutralize Identified Criminals: Yes/No' - если опция включена, турель стреляет в людей, на которых висит статус ареста. **'Neutralize All Non-Security and Non-Command Personnel: No/Yes' - если опция включена, то стреляет во всех не-глав и не-охрану. **'Neutralize All Unidentified Life Signs: Yes/No' - если опция включена, нейтрализует все неопознанные формы жизни. AI Core/Ядро ИИ Мишень для лазеров охраны. Solar Panels and Trackers/Солнечные батареи Энергия для вашей станции с блекджеком и шлюхами. Disposal Pipes and Machinery/Системы утилизации Система мусоросброса. Выкиньте надоедливых ассистентов в сингулярность. Computers/Консоли Разнообразные консоли для самых разных целей. Но мы-то с вами знаем, что нужна только консоль коммуникаций. http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Machine_Frame.png Продвинутые конструкции Конструировании разнообразных устройств вроде крио-камеры и тому подобных вещах вы можете найти в руководству по продвинутой сборке. http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Floorbot.png http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Generic_borg.png http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Ripley.png Роботы и экзоскелеты О конструировании роботов и экзоскелетов вы можете прочитать тут: руководство по робототехнике. Mineral Door/Двери Обыкновенные двери. Не герметичны. Могут быть построены из любого материала, кроме стекла. В том числе и из алмазов и золота, если вы такой мажор. Furniture/Фурнитура Chairs/Стулья Стулья. В основном людей, что бы привязывать к ним людей и пытать их. Или кататься по коридорам. Tables/Столы Столы в основном используются как помойка для хранения предметов на ней или как баррикады. Ну, или для вырезания почек ассистентов на них. Lockers/Шкафчик На каждом углу этой чертовой станции вы можете найти шкафчики того или иного типа. Внутрь можно запихнуть почти что угодно. Некоторые шкафы имеют замки. Открыть их можно карточкой соответствующего доступа. Шкафчики можно заварить. Что бы выбраться из заваренного шкафа, нажмите "resist", как если бы хотели выбраться из наручников. Так же можно выбраться из шкафчика, закрытого на замок. Закрытый на замок шкаф можно открыть, расстреляв из лазера или используя емаг, на некоторых серверах - мультититул. Rack/Стойка Стойка для хранения разнообразных предметов. Почти то же самое, что и стол. Beds/Кровать Притащите себе бочку пива, постройте кровать, телевизор и займитесь лучшем врямяпровождением! Поспать на кровати можно, используя команду "sleep". Bookcase/Книжный шкаф Книжный шкаф. Вот уж раритет. Power Wires/Провода Провода доступны из желтых коробок с инструментами, инженерными раздатчиками, а также разбросаны по техническим отсекам и туннелям. *По проводу пойдет напряжение, если он подключен к сети (уже запитанным проводам или АРС). Если вы коснетесь, вас ударит током, нанося урон огнем в зависимости от напряжения в сети. *Изолирующие полностью блокируют любые удары током по Вам. Да-да, жалкие желтые перчатки спасут от Вас от высоковольтового кабеля. И как мне проложить провода? Чтобы положить провода, нажмите по нужной плитке. Провода всегда кладутся по направлению к вам, как на рисунке: http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_laying1.PNG Когда Вы не можете положить провод таким образом, у вас есть альтернативный способ. Просто встаньте на тайл, повернитесь в ту сторону, откуда провод должен идти (CTRL + стрелка) и нажмите на том тайле, на котором Вы стоите. http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_laying2.PNG Эта картинка была сделана способом, описанным выше, никаких трюков! Если Вы когда- нибудь ошибётесь и проложите провод не там, используйте кусачки для того, чтобы отсоединить его! Очень просто. И да, если Вам ценна Ваша жизнь, наденьте изолирующие перчатки. Неплавная прокладка сети Допустим, у вас есть ситуация такого типа: http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wiring_situation.png Самый простой способ прокладки сети. Также известен, как узелковыцй способ. Чиним это вот так: http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_1_1.PNG → http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_1_2.PNG → http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_1_3.PNG Готово. Просто поместите себя возле обрезанного провода и кликните по полу, чтобы . Убедитесь, что вы попали именно по полу, а не по кабелю. Это нужно, потому что: http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_2_1.PNG + http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_2_2.PNG = http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_2_3.PNG Это выглядит почти как на предыдущей картинке, но на самом деле нет. На предыдущей картинке в конечном результате 3 части провода, один идёт от востока к центру, другой от севера к центру, третий от запада к центру. А в этой ситуации у Вас две части провода, одна идёт со стороны севера, другая — со стороны запада. Эти провода не встречаются в центре, ведь одна идёт со стороны севера, а горизонтальный кабель идёт с запада на восток без соединения (узелка) в центре. Неплавные провода (также известны, как узелковые) также подают электрический ток на любое устройство, установленное в том же тайле. Плавная прокладка проводов Просто кликайте по проводу с "узелками" на конце. Чтобы всё починить вам нужно следовать этой инструкции: http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_1_1.PNG → http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_3_2.PNG → http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_3_3.PNG → http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_3_4.PNG Готово. В этом методе Вам нужно сначала проложить один кабель из одной из сторон в центр. Затем вы помещаете себя на противоположную сторону и тыкаете по кабелю (не по полу!). Вы соедините два провода и у Вас получится один длинный плавный провод (картинка 2). Затем Вы помещаете кусочек от последней доступной позиции в центр (картинка 3) и кликаете по нему из последнего направления, чтобы сделать второй плавный отрезок провода (картинка 4). Этот метод требует больше кабеля, чем первый, но им чаще пользуются, так как он приятнее выглядит. Соединение проводов Два кабеля подключены к электросети, если их концы соединены. Подключение аппаратов Разнообразные механизмы должны быть подключены исключительно к узлам проводов: http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_1_1.PNG + http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Generator.png = Подключена http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_3_2.PNG + http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Generator.png = Не подключена http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wire_2_1.PNG + http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Generator.png = Не подключена 'Исключения''' : *APC должен быть подключен через терминал (то есть что бы соединить АРС с сетью, вы подключаете сеть к терминалу), *Вход SMES должен быть подключен через терминал, а выход - через обычный узелок под SMES. Подключение солнечных баттарей Самый простой метод - делай как на картинке. http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Wiring.gif Перезагрузка электросети Попытка BYOND-а "перезагрузить" электросеть целиком, чтобы заработали добавленные / удалённые провода, которые передают ток на всю электросеть заставит APC перестать заряжаться на секунду, а в огромных сетях это может вызвать целую кучу APC перестать заряжаться на некоторое время. Не трогайте эти провода, пока не будете вынуждены, это вызывает проблемы у всех включая IC проблемы (потеря питания) и OOC проблемы (возможные лаги). Pipes/Трубы Трубы можно достать только из Pipe Dispensers в атмосферном отделе. Для эффективного использования Pipe Dispenser: #Открутив Pipe Dispenser ключом, перетащите его в место, где собираетесь работать и прикрутите ключом на месте. #Нажав на Pipe Dispenser, выберите нужные вам трубы и LETS WORK. #Закончив работу, открутите Pipe Dispenser и утащите обратно в атмосферный отдел. Монтаж и демонтаж труб http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:DPipe.png Disposal Pipes/Трубы мусоросброса #Нажав на трубу, выберите нужное направление трубы. #Положите трубу на пол и прикрутите ключом. #Приварите трубу к полу сваркой. Для демонтажа выполните эти действия в обратном порядке. http://wiki.ss13.ru/index.php?title=%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Gaspipe.png Газовые трубы/Gas Pipes #Нажав на трубу, выберите нужное направление. Уделите внимание насосам, так как класть их надо в определенную сторону. #Убедитесь в отсутствии украинцев поблизости, положите трубу на пол и прикрутите ключом. Для демонатажа выполните эти действия в обратном порядке. И да, вы не можете демонтировать трубу, если в ней есть давление сильнее 100 КпА.